The present invention relates generally to sewage ejector or sump basins, and, more particularly, to sewage ejector basins or sump arrangements that include therein pump devices for the removal of fluid from the basin.
Various prior devices are known which are required to receive and retain fluid, such as sewage or like waste. One such type of device is a sewage ejector basin or sump basin arrangement. Such sump basins arrangements will typically have an open topped sump container and a submersible electric pump or similar device mounted within it to remove fluid that accumulates in the sump container. Usually, it is desirable to seal the pump within the sewage or sump container by a rigid cover. Accordingly, an output pipe is often used which extends from the output of the pump through the cover. To maintain efficient manufacturing costs and for system reliability, especially where the sump basin is used with fluid under pressure, that output pipe is typically substantially rigid.
One of the more efficient arrangements of the pump within the sump basin, is to mount the pump at or about the lower portion of the sump, with downwardly extending legs or feet of the pump housing resting on the lower interior surface of the sump container. However, in operation of the pump, its torque and/or vibration have been found to cause the pump housing to tend to become displaced or to migrate about that lower interior surface. Such movement can stress the seals between the output pipe and the sump cover, permitting leakage therebetween, and possibly cause the output pipe to become separated from the pump and/or lower pump efficiency. In addition, if the pump moves into contact with the side walls of the sump, damage to the pump housing and/or the sump container can result as well as a higher level of operational noise may be created. Higher noise levels can also occur from vibration of the pump legs against the lower interior surface of the sump basin. Further, if more than one pump is employed in a given sump basin, relative movement between them can cause pump damage and interfere with the operation of one of more of the pumps. Moreover, where other devices are present in the sump, movement of the pump can interfere with effective operation of those other devices.
During assembly of sump basins prior to operation, it is usually necessary to carefully align the output pipe of the pump with an opening in the sump cover in order to create proper sealing between that pipe and the cover, especially where the sump basin is to be used with fluid under pressure. Given the typical size of sump basins, such alignment may require time consuming and careful placement of the pump within the sump and/or the use of special mounting jigs and/or formation of special lands or like locating features for alignment on the pump, sump basin and cover. Further, if the pumps are installed and properly positioned at the point of sump basin manufacture, incidental jostling and vibration during shipping can cause the pumps to become displaced from the initial position and/or damaged during shipping. If the pumps are installed and properly positioned on the jobsite, then each installer needs to have the appropriate equipment and skill to do so.
Previously, it has been suggested to form recesses or "cups" on the interior lower surface of the sump basin to receive and positively locate the pump or like devices. In sump basins of this type formed from polyethylene material, such cups were formed, for example, during the spin, rotational or vacuum molding of the sump basin, so as to be an integral part of the sump basin. Unfortunately, since each pump type usually has a distinct and special pattern for its feet or lower projections, each size and/or type of sump basin accommodating that pump type had to be specially formed with those receiving cups for that particular pump type. Thus, sellers of sump basins typically needed to maintain a larger variety of inventory or a longer lead time in supplying customers, if they are even able to service a wide range of pump applications at all. This problem was further complicated where more than one pump was to be used in a given sump basin, perhaps even of diverse size or make. In addition, since each so many different variations of sump size, type and cup patterns were involved, manufacturing and shipping costs were significantly increased. Further, the processes used to form the cups integrally with the sump basin can leave weak points in the sump basin structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved sewage and sump basin arrangements. Other objects include the provision of an improved method and apparatus for receiving and locating pumps and like devices within sump basins that:
a. Is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install, PA1 b. Reliably and accurately positions and supports the pump with respect to the cover during assembly and operation, PA1 c. Is usable with a wide variety of applications and pump types, PA1 d. Accommodates a plurality of diverse pumps in a single basin, PA1 e. Does not degrade the structural integrity of the sump basin, and PA1 f. Minimizes operational noise and component damage during shipment and operation.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a template of cups for the pump feet that is separately formed from the sump basin, positioned therein via sump basin flats to have a predetermined orientation with respect to the sump basin cover, and then attached to the sump basin to maintain a fixed position therein. A single template can be used with a variety of pump feet orientations by forming the template from a plurality of cups joined by a separable web. Foam or like material can be placed within the cups to receive the pump feet. Where the sump basin is formed from polyethylene material, the template can be molded from like material and then fixed to the lower interior surface of the sump basin by ultrasonic welding.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following drawings and description of preferred embodiments.